


Clear the Stages

by Bearixt



Series: Achievement Unlocked [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: He keeps eye contact with Itaru as he brings the control up and turns it on, choosing the lowest intensity. Itaru gasps and closes his eyes.“So Chikage-san noticed, but he’s Chikage-san anyway. Wonder if your other co-workers noticed too? Were you squirmin’ in your seat?” Banri turns the dial up higher. “Didn’t even turn it on, but I bet it was hittin’ your sweet spot once in a while, huh?”-A3! NSFW Week 2020: Day 7 —Sex toys| Mind break
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Achievement Unlocked [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	Clear the Stages

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re new, welcome! This can stand alone, but it’s best to read the first two in the series since they are referenced here. If you’re not, hi again! Welcome back…?
> 
> Ima keep it real with you chief, this is supposed to be finished and posted weeks ago. Writing this took me way longer than I expected that I started hating it sdkfjhsdf but remembering I can post it for day 7 was fun. Gave me the push I need to Get It Over With.
> 
> Thanks, Takki, for turning this tasty! (Alternatively, if I’m not attempting at alliteration, thank you so much for the beta!) ♡⊂ʕ•ᴥ•⊂ʔ

Azuma hums, watching Itaru who is seated on the couch in front of him. Flushed cheeks, eyes a little glazed. A little tipsy, perhaps, after all the bottles of sake they have emptied. However… 

Itaru finishes his drink and places his cup down, sitting up straight before flinching. His expression immediately smoothens to something more pleasant when Tsumugi on his right turns to him and asks something about an old animated movie.

_Hmmm._

Crossing his arms, Azuma leans back and drums his fingers on his arm. Itaru is uncomfortable, and something about it feels familiar, but he can’t pinpoint what exactly about it feels off.

The sound of the door opening and closing brings Azuma out of his trance. He takes his eyes off Itaru just in time to see Banri, wearing a plain white shirt underneath a denim jacket that complements his tight black jeans, enter the lounge.

“Yo. I’m back,” Banri says, taking his cap off and nodding at them.

Tasuku raises his hand in greeting while Tsumugi greets him with a “Good work today.” Azuma smiles at Banri, which he returns before looking at Itaru.

Itaru turns his head around to stare at him, tipping his head lightly to the side. Banri raises an eyebrow. Itaru rolls his eyes.

_Hmmm?_

Banri puts a hand in his jacket’s pocket. Suddenly, Itaru jerks, almost spilling the new cup Tasuku poured for him.

_Hmmm._

“Imma just change clothes,” Banri says, grinning. “You guys ain’t done yet, right?”

Azuma nods. “We still have a bottle left so you can still join us for a bit, if you want.”

“M’kay.” Banri turns around, but not before Azuma catches him glance at Itaru, a smirk on his face and a hand still notably in his pocket.

Itaru bites his lower lip and squirms in his seat, grabbing one of the pillows beside him and places it on his lap.

_Ah. Interesting._

Azuma brings a hand up to cover his smile. A quick look around tells him that nobody else noticed the exchange, busy with their own conversations.

Feeling mischievous, Azuma stands up and sits in between Tsumugi and Itaru, making both of them scoot to the sides. Tsumugi looks at him with a knowing smile before returning to his conversation with Tasuku. _Not exactly nobody else, it seems._

Itaru’s breath hitches when he moves to give him space, head down and fingers digging into the pillow on his lap.

“Itaru, are you okay?”

“Mhmm. Just a little dizzy. The alcohol’s probably getting to me,” he says, not bringing his head up.

It’s a lie. Azuma knows that Itaru has a pretty high alcohol tolerance. Up close, he can see that his cheeks are flushed, and even his ears are bright red. It can pass off as something caused by the alcohol, but it’s certainly caused by something else.

“Is that so?” Azuma says. “Do you want to rest now?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll wait for Banri.”

Itaru finally looks up and— ah. His eyes are a little glassy, and the blush dusting across his cheeks enhances his pretty, pale face. Really very pretty, isn’t he? His eyes have such an intriguing color—

A cap.

Instead of Itaru’s eyes, he’s now starting at a cap. A familiar, white cap.

Azuma looks up and sees Banri, wearing a plain t-shirt and jogging pants, with a hand on Itaru’s head, face covered by the cap’s visor.

“I think Itaru-san is already tipsy. He still has work tomorrow so Imma bring him to bed,” Banri says, tone a little bit too snappy to be casual. “Sorry, I’ll join next time.”

“Don’t worry about it, Banri-kun!” Tsumugi says. “We still have tomorrow, too, and you can’t miss that one.”

Tasuku sighs as he sets his cup down. “We’re becoming alcoholics,” he mutters.

Banri helps Itaru up, places an arm around him when his knees buckle. The Autumn Troupe leader nods at them once, gaze lingering at Azuma for a short moment, before they walk away.

Azuma chuckles into his fist, while Tsumugi lets out a small smile. They both lightly shake their heads when Tasuku looks at them with a raised eyebrow. 

_Ooops._

* * *

Banri doesn’t remove his arm around Itaru until they step foot in Room 103. Itaru walks toward the couch, removing the cap and tossing it to the table. Banri locks the door before following suit, but instead of sitting on the couch like Itaru did, he kneels in front of him.

Grinning, Banri looks up at him and places his hands on his knees, feeling Itaru’s muscles tense under his palms. “Did you really not—”

Banri stops when the door opens and Chikage enters the room. “Oh, crap,” Banri says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You stayin’ here tonight? Sorry—”

Chikage raises a hand and shakes his head. “No. I’ve already been… informed beforehand.” He throws Itaru a meaningful look. “I just need to get a file. Don’t mind me. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Banri’s not really into voyeurism to _not mind_ him though, so he stays still and watches Itaru instead, who presses his lips flat. Probably because he doesn’t want to do anything embarrassing in front of others, much less his senpai… which Banri can easily make him do at any moment.

Banri smirks.

“You two are getting cheekier, aren’t you?”

Banri turns around and sees Chikage holding a folder, checking its contents. “Chigasaki is obvious at work, though I suppose he’s good at making excuses and making use of that face.” He snaps the folder shut. “Anyway, I’m leaving.”

Without sparing them a glance, Chikage walks toward the door. Banri clears his throat. “Uh, Chikage-san.”

Chikage pauses, one hand on the door handle, but he doesn’t look back.

“Please lock the door when you leave.”

A chuckle. “Really cheeky,” Chikage says as he opens the door and pushes the lock, the metal clinking heard across the room. “Let me know if you want to soundproof the room.” He steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He’s only asking them that now? All the missed chances…

Banri returns his attention to Itaru, who’s still looking at the closed door.

“Oi. Look at me.”

Itaru does, and Banri pulls down his pants to his knees. He touches the light bulge in his boxers, tracing random patterns with his finger, making Itaru clench his fists on his sides. But while teasing him like this is fun, Banri already has another kind of teasing in mind.

He pulls down his boxers, revealing Itaru’s already half-hard cock, and completely removes it along with his pants, tossing them to the floor beside him. Itaru huffs but doesn’t say anything else, only blowing air heavier when Banri places his hands on his knees again to spread his legs wide.

The twitching, pink hole around the white string, its end taped on his thigh, is something that Banri could watch for an entire day. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have that luxury tonight.

Instead, he traces the rim with his finger, making Itaru curse as he continues to tease him, lightly pressing but not pushing his finger in. His hole twitches and Banri grins, digging in his pants’ pocket for the remote control.

He keeps eye contact with Itaru as he brings the control up and turns it on, choosing the lowest intensity. Itaru gasps and closes his eyes.

“So Chikage-san noticed, but he’s Chikage-san anyway. Wonder if your other co-workers noticed too? Were you squirmin’ in your seat?” Banri turns the dial up higher. “Didn’t even turn it on, but I bet it was hittin’ your sweet spot once in a while, huh?”

Another intensity higher and Itaru places a hand on his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. It makes Banri grip his now fully hard cock, making Itaru’s hand useless as the gasps that escape him are still too loud in the quiet room. 

Banri leans forward and blows air on his cock, chuckling at Itaru’s full-body shiver he receives in response. He looks up at his face and sees Itaru looking at him with dark eyes, a hand still over his mouth. Would love to make him suck his fingers off, but it’s probably best to let him try to be quiet. He spits on his palm before taking Itaru’s cock in his hand, moving his fist up and down slowly. “Wonder what they’ll say if they find out that their prince actually had a vibrator up his ass the entire day.”

He leans forward. “And I wonder what they’ll say if they find out you like getting fucked _by me_ ,” he says, emphasizing on the last two words, before taking Itaru’s cock in his mouth. He sucks on the head, licking and prodding at the frenulum, one of his most sensitive areas, Itaru groaning deeply as his back arches at the contact. Banri hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, using a hand to stroke the parts he can’t reach before taking him deeper, relaxing his throat so he can take his entire length.

Reaching for Itaru’s free hand, Banri swallows deeper and buries his nose in his pelvis, placing the hand on his head. He taps it twice and hums, turning the dial up another notch. He gets the reaction he’s waiting for; Itaru’s hand fists in his hair and he proceeds to fuck Banri’s mouth.

Banri gives him control, lets him desperately buck into him, even though it makes his eyes water, even though it’s hard to breathe. He feels the saliva dripping from his mouth but he ignores it and focuses on Itaru, who’s looking down at him with eyes clouded with lust and desperation.

Itaru pants, grip tightening. “B-Ban— _shit_ ,” he starts, lowly, like he’s afraid he’ll end up screaming his name if he doesn’t keep it down… which was, well, true. His hand would be useless, seriously. “Move. I’m about to—”

Instead of pulling away, Banri continues to suck him off, letting the tip of his cock graze the back of his throat. Itaru lets out a groan and bites the crook of his thumb, head hitting the backrest of the couch. Banri feels his cum go down his throat and watches him tremble as he waits for his twitching cock to stop spilling.

When Banri feels his cock go limp in his mouth, he releases it, making sure to lick it clean before sitting on his heels. Easy cleanup.

“That’s one,” Banri says.

Itaru’s eyes widen. Banri grins.

“… We’re counting?” Itaru shakes his head. “Nope, we’re not. I can’t go again. Turn it off.”

“Remember when you said overstimulation is fine?”

“Nope.”

 _Lie. Answered that way too fast._ “That time in a hotel?”

“Stop wasting your sharp memory on— _hnn!_ —trivial things.”

As if anything related to Itaru will be trivial. “How about that overseas trip? Or that night in your car?” Banri places a hand on Itaru’s thigh and caresses it, silently relishing how he trembles, tracing the goosebumps forming on his skin. “You can. We had marathon sex before.”

“You know I was just under the influence of Senpai’s suspicious sex drug.”

Banri snorts but doesn’t comment at the effort it took him just to say one sentence. “Suspicious and yet you took it.”

“I didn’t hear you complain— oh, wait, you were too busy stuffing your face with my ass.”

“Hmm. Maybe I should’ve asked Chikage-san earlier. You think he has something stronger?”

“I don’t even want to kno— _oh._ ”

Tears well up Itaru’s eyes, his shift in movements must’ve moved the vibrator in him, and he inhales a shaky breath before closing his eyes.

Banri gets up and straddles him, sitting on his lap. “Look at me.”

Itaru does, tears starting to fall down his face. Banri feels him tremble, hears him release air in short pants, yet Itaru looks at him like Banri told him to.

Banri smiles. “You’re beautiful, Itaru-san,” he says, reaching a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

Itaru turns his head to the side and Banri moves his hands from behind his ear to his chin, cupping it and gently making him face him. “Oi. I said look at me.”

A huff, a brief moment of hesitation, and finally those pink eyes are focused on Banri again. Banri uses his thumb to wipe the tears, but it’s useless, performative, really, especially when he has no plans on turning the vibrator off just yet.

“You’re so beautiful and no matter what you think, I know I’m very lucky to have you.” He leans forward and bumps their forehead together, watching his own reflection in Itaru’s eyes. Itaru should take note of this moment, should remember the gravity in Banri’s voice as he vows: “I’m never letting you go.”

The tears flow harder, and the reason doesn’t really matter. Their lips connect and Itaru throws his hands around his neck, pulling him closer as they deepen the kiss. Banri nibs at Itaru’s lower lip and, knowing exactly the timing of Itaru’s answering sigh, slips his tongue in without delay. The roof of his mouth, beneath his tongue—Banri licks everything before sucking on Itaru’s tongue, feeling him melt into him.

Never breaking the kiss, Banri grabs both of Itaru’s hands behind him and brings them down until they touch the couch. Banri moves away and Itaru chases his lips a bit before frowning, confusion evident on his face, but he obediently presses his palm flat on the couch.

Banri pecks him on the lips once more before murmuring, “Don’t remove your hands, m’kay? You still have work and hangover’s gonna suck. I’ll get you water.”

He stands up. “I’ll know when you move, a’ight?”

“Banri. Banri. Banri,” Itaru says, sounding more and more desperate every second. “I can’t— the vibrator—”

“What, want me to amp it up? Sure.”

The max intensity setting makes Itaru’s entire body lurch forward, eyes tightly closed, but his hands never leave the couch.

Banri hums approvingly. Plump lower lip, bruised from the kissing and how hard Itaru’s biting it to stop releasing loud noises, the mix of tears and sweat dripping on his bare legs.

And still… damn, he really kept his hands on the couch.

Mercy would be a good reward. Banri turns the vibrator off and chuckles at the loud exhale of relief. He makes his way to the door, catching Itaru sag on the couch in his peripheral vision.

The quiet, dim kitchen surprises Banri. He’s half-expecting the others to still be drinking, but the tables are already clean. Then again, it _is_ a weekday tomorrow. It’s even a little surprising that they were drinking in the first place for whatever reason, considering that there would undoubtedly be more drinking tomorrow… 

He washes his hands and checks the fridge, grabbing a pitcher to pour himself a glass before grabbing one of the bottles he bought for Itaru some time ago; the designs were simple enough that Itaru can place any of them on his desk without attracting nosy co-workers, yet spill-free so he can place it near his keyboard and play games without worries.

He hears light footsteps and turns around to see Azuma enter the door he just left open. He nods at him, and Azuma smiles in return.

“Good evening, Banri. It is always nice to see you drink lots of water. That is good for your skin.”

Banri brings out another glass and fills it with water. “Azuma-san’s here to drink too, right? Here.”

“Thank you,” Azuma says, approaching him to get the glass. He eyes the bottle on the counter. “How’s Itaru? I see that you’re taking care of him right now.”

“Ah, well, yeah.” Banri rubs the back of his neck. All kinds of taking care, a’ight. “Just about to bring him water ’cuz he might’ve not had much.” Ugh, that reminds him of his childish actions earlier. Even with Azuma-san, really? He gotta reign it in.

He fills his glass again and brings it up to his lips.

“Will you make him wear a ring?”

Banri splutters—damn good thing he hasn’t taken a sip yet—and mumbles his apologies at Azuma, who simply chuckles.

After making sure his brain’s functioning properly, though he knows his flushed face still gives him away, he carefully sets the glass on the counter and answers, “Well, uh, no— not yet. I mean, I’m planning to give him one? But”—he rakes his fingers through his hair—“feels like Itaru-san’s gonna bolt out the door if I don’t plan it properly. Can’t be greasy, but I wanna show him I’m serious, y’know?”

Azuma raises a brow before he brings a hand to cover his mouth, chuckling, mirth dancing in his eyes. “I see. You really treasure him, don’t you?”

“Of cou—”

“But I was actually talking about cock rings. Or is he already wearing one?” The mirth transforms into a knowing glint. “He kept fidgeting.”

Err. Uh. Is he supposed to answer honestly here? 

“Oh, it’s a no?” Azuma hums. “I see. Let me give you an advance gift, then.”

Azuma turns around and starts walking toward the door. Banri grabs the bottle and follows suit, even though he kinda doesn’t really get what’s going on.

They cross the courtyard and Banri waits in front of Itaru’s room while Azuma heads for the stairs.

A few moments later, Azuma comes down and hands Banri a black box. Rectangular, velvet, something that screams _special edition_ and _expensive as fuck_. “This is brand new. It’s adjustable. It usually needs to be flaccid before you put it on, right? And I think…”

He trails off and smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. What is he… _oh._ Banri clears his throat, feeling the heat rush to his face, and grabs the box, mumbling his thanks.

“Have you two used it before?”

Actual cock rings? No. They’ve had a few… creative versions, but Banri wanted to focus on trying out different vibrators and dildos first. Cock rings weren’t as important when he can make Itaru come as many times as he wants to— or when he wants to see him cry because of overstimulation anyway.

Banri doesn’t say any of that and simply shakes his head. Azuma doesn’t really need to know the details.

“Since it’s Banri, I’m sure you can easily figure out how to use this, but don’t let it stay on for too long, okay? It’ll be bad for him.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Azuma smiles. “Have fun,” he says before turning around and going back upstairs.

Banri takes a moment to get his bearings, thrumming his fingers against the box. After taking deep breaths, he opens the door.

Itaru is slumped against the backrest, head lolled back, eyes closed and chest heaving. His hands are still pressed flatly on the couch, if not a little clawing at it.

Banri closes the door behind him, the sound making Itaru open his eyes. He follows Banri’s movements as he walks toward him, until he kneels down in front of him again.

“I have a present from Azuma-san,” Banri says, bringing up the box and making a grand show of opening it. Itaru’s eyes widen.

_Maybe get a different box with a different kind of ring in it someday…_

“Oh no,” Itaru says.

_… with a hopefully different reaction._

_Or maybe not._

Banri grabs the ring and puts the box down on the table behind him. He keeps his movement slow as he grabs Itaru’s half-hard cock and starts putting the ring on, clipping the first strip around the shaft, ready to stop the moment Itaru says his safeword.

He waits but hears nothing but heavy breathing, so he continues, wrapping the next strap around his balls, carefully making sure that it’s a snug fit. After pressing the final stud, Banri sits back and admires his work. Itaru’s pale cock, a little red at the head with precum beading at the tip, is in perfect contrast to the black faux leather around it, the T-bar splitter holding and restraining each ball.

Banri licks his lips.

Looking up and holding Itaru’s gaze, he brings out the switch and turns the vibrator on again. Itaru gasps, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he arches his back, until they turn to sighs and barely held-back moans with Banri leaving feathery touches on his cock. He traces the outline of the ring, fascinated with how he can see him getting bigger _yet being restrained_. He thumbs at the tip, rubs the underside, massages his balls, until Itaru is a withering mess, cock leaking and looking painfully hard.

Banri removes his hand and sits crossed-legged on the floor, chuckling when Itaru whines. He brings his cock out, reaching for the lube on the table and pouring it over his length, tossing the bottle on the couch when he’s done. Never breaking eye-contact with Itaru, he takes his time pumping himself and observes how Itaru’s entire body trembles, tears free-flowing from his eyes again.

“Banri,” Itaru moans, voice breaking halfway. “Come on.”

He repeats the words once more, twice, and then he’s mumbling a mesh of different words together, begging and demanding at the same time, incoherent yet their years spent together make his meaning loud and clear for Banri:

_You need to fuck me right now._

Banri, still fisting himself, reaches for Itaru’s entrance with his other hand and presses his thumb on it. His hole twitches and Itaru keens, making Banri hurriedly stand up to cover his mouth with the hand previously wrapped on his own cock.

Good call, really, because that’s how his loud, shameless moans usually start. Banri would love to hear it if wasn’t for at least three other people who would hear too and complain about it tomorrow.

Maybe they should take up Chikage-san’s offer.

Banri digs a knee on the couch beside Itaru’s thigh to balance himself as he lightly pushes Itaru backward, making him sit back. “Can’t be loud, ’taru-san,” Banri whispers into his ear. “You can do that, right? I mean, you’re still keepin’ your hands on the couch… damn, that’s really a big turn on.”

He licks the shell of his ear. “Want my cock? That little toy’s not enough, right?” A nibble at the earlobe. “Want me to fill you up?”

Itaru lets out a throaty groan and Banri stands up before going near Itaru’s PC, grabbing a condom from the drawer. He continues, “Maybe plug it up so you’d have to go to work with my cum in you.”

“N-no— _haah, fuck! ngh_ —thanks, man,” Itaru says. “That would, _a-mhmmh_ — just, ugh, stomachache, remember?”

The condom is rolled halfway on when Banri pauses, blinking. Then, he snorts, rolling it all the way.

“Okay, point taken. Already said ’m sorry ’bout that. Geez, what happened to shutting up?”

“You’re taking too damn long that I’m about to literally die. Literally, Banri.” He takes a shuddering breath, fingers digging into the couch before he continues, “Can’t die without knowing what will happen to the Kingdom of Runeska in the 5th patch next week.”

Banri rolls his eyes and pulls him up, lets him lean on him since he can’t stand on his own, and turns around to sit on the couch, making Itaru sit on his lap. Itaru buries his face in his shoulder and bites at the skin to stop all the noises from fully escaping him.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Banri mumbles. He’s not sulking. Not at all. He grabs the bottle of lube that got stuck in between the cushions and pours a gracious amount on his fingers. He moves his hands to Itaru’s ass and enters two fingers in, his hole soft enough that they slide in without difficulty.

Itaru flinches and bites his shoulder again before he lets up. “This wasn’t even planned. You’re just too impatient that you can’t wait for one more day— _mhmn!_ ”

Banri removes the vibrator and throws it to the floor before slipping his fingers in again, pushing three fingers in and out. He uses his free hand to rub his thigh where the tape was ripped off before moving it to Itaru’s ass and fondling a cheek. “Am I the only one impatient though?”

Itaru reaches behind him and removes his hand, grabbing his cock and expertly lining it against his hole before he _slams_ himself down, mouth wide, all the air leaving his body. 

_Well, that’s one way of answering._

Banri grips his waist tightly, groaning at the heat that surrounded him in an instant. He mumbles a curse before repeating it out loud when Itaru starts to wiggle his hips before bringing himself up then down.

“Oi, Itaru-san, shit, wait—” He tightens his grip but it doesn’t deter the other, who continues to bounce on his cock, wanton and eager. “I need to remove the ring—”

“Feels good, Banri,” Itaru moans.

“Crap, h-hold on—”

“Ngh, deep, ahh—”

“’taru-san—”

“Mhmm, so good—”

_“Stop.”_

Itaru stills, and Banri sighs in relief. He removes his grip on his waist to deftly work on removing the ring, half-mindedly noticing the reddening handprints forming on Itaru’s skin.

“Thought you’d actually leave that on until I’m begging,” Itaru says, leaning forward to bump their foreheads together.

“Azuma-san told me to not let it stay on for too long.”

“… I really don’t know what to feel about Azuma-san giving you that when you went out. How did that even happen?” Itaru smirks. “But it’s cute when you’re worried.”

“Ah, I already miss the quiet you.”

“Lies.”

The ring joins the many things thrown haphazardly on the floor and Banri steals a quick kiss, grinning when Itaru rolls his eyes in return. “Only because I prefer to be the one making you an incoherent, loud mess.”

“Then can we go back to that now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I—”

“Otherwise, I can just use the vibrator. It has pretty good stats, ngl. That can probably get me off better.”

They stare at each other.

“Y’know,” Banri says, slowly, hands making their way to cup Itaru’s ass, “I was gonna be gentle with you since you have work tomorrow, but did you just actually say that?”

Itaru smirks and opens his mouth to say some smartass comment, but Banri brings him up and _slams him down_ so hard that what comes tumbling out of his mouth are nothing but _ahs_ and _nghs_. He builds a pattern, rocking his hips up and lets gravity help him impale Itaru on his cock, fucking him deep and fast.

Gripping Banri’s shoulders like his gacha luck depends on it, Itaru’s fingernails dig into his skin, tears form at the corners of his closed eyes again. “T-too deep, ngh, feels good— _a-ah!_ ”

 _Crap. Too loud._ Banri hurriedly grabs the hem of Itaru’s shirt and brings it up, revealing his perky nipples. Itaru understands the unspoken command and bites the cloth. Banri puts his hand back on his ass, goes back to nailing him, easily lifting him with his years of delinquent fighting and theatre training. He licks the presented nipple before sucking it, rewarded with Itaru’s muffled moans.

“Ya really like this position, huh? Like it deep?” To make his point, Banri pulls him up then _down_ so that he’s balls deep in Itaru. His voice is muffled since he’s biting at his shirt, but he might as well have screamed. He removes a hand off Itaru’s ass after slapping it once to caress his stomach. “Can ya feel me here?”

Itaru circles his hips in response and starts pushing himself up. Banri lets out an amused smile before moving his hands to Itaru’s hips, helping him ride his cock. “Gettin’ arrogant just ’coz you can last longer than that first time.”

The glare Itaru gives him only makes him laugh.

They continue in that position for a while, with Banri switching from long and deep thrusts that make Itaru throw his head back, to fast ones that are more like his ass dribbling on his thigh, the chanted _mhmm’s_ telling him Itaru enjoys both.

Banri leans forward and bites his shoulder. “I want all of you,” he says, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he trails down, as if he’s painting the words on Itaru’s chest with his lips. “Wanna fuck you in all ways possible, make you mine every single day. I’m in you right now, but I still want more.” _What else can I do to make us one?_

Man, he’s so doomed. Especially when he’s hearing Kazunari sing _if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_ right when he’s in the middle of sex.

Banri feels the shirt fall on his head and he leans back.

“Clear this stage first,” Itaru says. Banri’s a little annoyed at the covered skin so he pauses to take his shirt off and throws it behind him. “Let’s wrap up here because I _do_ have work tomorrow.”

Banri huffs. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles before he changes their positions, making Itaru lie on the couch. Itaru wraps his legs around him while Banri struggles to keep himself from crushing him, one hand on the armrest and the other next to Itaru’s head. Damn, this couch is getting smaller each time.

Banri moves again, glad that he’s finally able to control his angle and speed more efficiently. Itaru uses the back of his hand to cover his mouth as Banri fucks him hard, fast, until Itaru closes his eyes shut, groaning and clenching in on him. He speeds up, hands now both on the small spaces beside Itaru’s face, taking note to graze his prostate as much as he can. 

Itaru’s entire body stills, muscles taut, and he hurriedly places his hand on top of the other to muffle the long, loud moan that escapes him. Shuddering, he comes untouched, cum covering his chest. Good thing he removed his shirt, huh?

He tightens around Banri, so sinfully tight that he thinks he feels the condom slip a bit every time he pulls out, but he continues to snap his hips forward, having to mentally remind himself to breathe as the pleasure builds up and up and up. A few more thrusts and Banri stops moving, shuddering and groaning as bright white fills his vision.

When the high settles down and he feels all his seed spill, Banri opens his eyes, unaware that he closed them in the first place, and finds pink eyes staring back at him. Panting, he repeats what he thought earlier, “Maybe we should consider Chikage-san’s offer.”

“Mhmm. Unnecessary.”

“Dude, you know you’re pretty loud, right?”

“When do you want to move out? I bought an apartment.”

Banri stares.

“What? It’s a decent birthday gift, right?” Itaru says when the silence stretches on. He shifts a bit before flinching. “Also, why are you still not pulling out?”

 _This guy…_ He doesn’t even know about the mental scoreboard that Banri had long since stopped keeping track of. No point when he keeps doing things like this. “There’s no winning against you, huh?”

“You only realize that now— _hnn!_ Banri, pull out. I’m really, really sensitive right now. And, _again_ , work.”

Banri stops listening. He thinks he hears Itaru mumble something about _asshole_ and _not holding back_ , but Banri just slowly pulls out and moves like he’s on autopilot, doing a series of tasks that he has already done so many times before that it’s become second nature: remove the condom, stand up, dispose of the condom, grab tissues, clean up their mess, throw the tissue in the bin, and sit down again.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Itaru pathetically reach for his phone on the table. It took him a minute to actually grab it, half his body on the floor and half still on the couch. He, still pathetically, pushes himself up back onto the couch, checks his phone, and says, “Ah, past midnight. Happy birthday, Banri. Now carry me to bed and let’s go to sleep.”

Banri looms over him and presses their lips together, biting Itaru’s lip before pulling away. He ignores Itaru’s remark about the grin that he can’t keep off his face.

Their own apartment, huh? Yeah… that can come first. Itaru can handle that. And then Banri will get them the rings.

Clear the stages, one at a time. That’s up right Banri’s alley. That’s how they operate anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write PWPs, but this entire thing is somehow actually having some plot going on in the background???? *squints*
> 
> I’m… also probably taking a break from this and go back to my comfort zone for a while (a.k.a. NOT smut). Though with the longer timeskip between this and the last one, I might fill in the gaps someday (overseas trip? car?). Keywords: might, someday. ʕ•ᴥ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> But!! Rin is hosting [BanIta Week 2020](https://twitter.com/BanitaWeek) next month! Did you also know that there is a [banita discord server](https://discord.gg/5whHaTm) in existence? wwww see you on either or both!
> 
> twt: [@rinkaisha_](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_) ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ


End file.
